


New Year, New Life

by Nightfall48



Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [6]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Laurent takes care of Makoto, M/M, Post-Case 4, drunk makoto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: 寫在前面：本篇的發想是和真人一行人為了要幫Case 4的其中一些小孩們慶祝聖誕假期，所以一起到倫敦過節。我也不知道為什麼寫了5000字小孩還沒出現，就當成是只有他們四個人一起過聖誕假期吧！
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	New Year, New Life

「聖誕節還是應該擺棵聖誕樹比較有節日氣氛！」  
辛西亞興高采烈地提出了這個想法，酒意勳紅的臉頰襯得這個想法更像是一時興起。

真人對辛西亞喝酒後容易激動的狀態已經開始免疫，不再因對方稀奇古怪的想法心驚膽跳。一方面奇怪的事他也參與夠多了，另一方面，比起把同伴扮成公主走私人口，買一棵聖誕樹擺在家裡就是打個噴嚏的等級。

於是真人冷靜的回應：「你明早睡醒之後還記得再說。」  
「我當然會記得！」  
「我相信她。她才開始喝第二瓶酒而已，沒那麼快醉。」艾比在一旁指出事實，但看不出她對這個提議的態度。

「那我們明早就去買一棵！」辛西亞激動地舉著酒杯站了起來。  
「如果要買聖誕樹的話，一定是用貨運送來，網購不是比較方便？」即使在這種日常生活的小地方，羅蘭也不忘扮演他事先計畫的角色，然而他的同伴並不領情。

「不要！我一定要現場去體驗那些聖誕樹的感覺。我可不想隨便把一個存在感高又讓人不舒服的東西放進屋子裡。」  
「你的屋子你作主。」羅蘭聳聳肩。  
「好！就這麼決定了！還可以順便去採買食物。」

羅蘭本來想針對採買的食物種類說些什麼，最後決定把選擇權交還給意見最多的人，「那要採買些什麼？」  
「我想要買一些給小孩子吃的巧克力、餅乾，還有我覺得可以來做蛋酒。毛豆你應該沒有喝過？艾比呢？」

辛西亞收穫了兩人搖頭以及「什麼詭異東西」的表情，反而更興奮了。她轉向另一位可作為參考的同伴，「羅蘭，你都用什麼當蛋酒的基底？」  
「我很久沒喝了⋯⋯有點忘了。」羅蘭回憶的樣子有些漫不經心，辛西亞果斷放棄沒有參考價值的答案，直接拍板定案：「那就我來決定！你們好好期待吧！」

和酒沾上邊，真人勉強相信辛西亞的專業，於是只表達好奇，「這是什麼聖誕節飲品嗎？」  
「恩！小孩子喝牛奶的版本，大人喝萊姆酒的，或是威士忌版本也可以！」

雖然懷疑辛西亞只是藉機想找人一起喝酒，但是真人不想在其他小孩和某些人面前被當成小孩，於是沒有繼續抗拒。

辛西亞沒有糾結太久，就決定萊姆酒、威士忌都買，白蘭地也一併買來嘗試。

有一瞬真人開始擔心聖誕假期會以酒為主食，最後還是決定交由另一個歐洲人去處理可能會失控的聖誕節，畢竟聖誕節不是亞洲人搞出的節日。

＊＊＊

當辛西亞說要買聖誕樹的時候，真人想到的是那種有模有樣，而且掛滿閃亮裝飾品，讓人無暇分辨材質的人工聖誕樹，完全沒有想到是那種會讓他發出「哇喔」讚嘆聲的聖誕樹。

採買行程的第一站，他們抵達一座種植聖誕樹的農場。艾比對於銷售員的介紹毫不在意，顯然更偏好自己探索這片聖誕樹林，轉眼便不見蹤影。

辛西亞非常愉快地和銷售員聊起來，銷售員笑得眼睛快成一條線。真人毫不懷疑只要他們依照辛西亞的手勢離遠一點，她就能順利魅惑那個銷售員，在這據說因逼近節日而嚴重缺貨的時候，就算調貨也會幫她找到滿意的聖誕樹。

為了不破壞辛西亞的大計，真人也自己逛了起來，跟在他身旁的法國人面對這片聖誕樹林顯得很自在，他忍不住問：「買一棵樹回家過聖誕節，在歐洲是很正常的事情嗎？」

「一定比亞洲普遍，但還是看每個家庭的選擇。」

從懂事以來家裡便失去經濟支柱，媽媽長臥病榻，真人無法理解花一大筆錢買一顆只能擺設一個月的樹木，是什麼樣的奢侈行為。就他所了解身旁人的過去，應該也是類似的情況。他想到對方失去親人的年紀，難以想像還沒長成防禦心強的大人，可以自動隔絕對溫暖的渴望之前，對方如何度過這段時間，而他也應該阻止自己繼續想下去了。

「歐洲的聖誕大餐會吃些什麼？」真人想著他至少可以在聖誕節弄出一些食物，讓這個聖誕節變得⋯⋯也許更溫暖一點。

「基本上會有烤雞。」羅蘭思考片刻後說：「配菜每個國家略有不同，英國的話會有鮭魚、烤馬鈴薯等，還有奇怪的布丁。」

談到布丁，羅蘭的表情明顯變得古怪，除了有點好笑以外，也激起真人的好奇心，認真考慮要自找罪受嚐嚐看所謂奇怪的布丁，但他更在意其他事情。

「那法國呢？」  
「Foie Gras和huître，還有raclette和bûche de Noël。」

羅蘭應該沒意識到語言自動轉換為法文，真人雖然不想打斷對方回憶，還是開口提醒：「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」

「喔！我剛剛說的是鵝肝、生蠔、起司和木材蛋糕。」  
「不知道這裡買不買得到？」

羅蘭微笑看著他，就像已經看透他的計畫，不說破只是為了保留一點驚喜感。真人不想順他的意，於是故意敷衍地喔一聲回應，法國人倒是自得其樂地繼續說：「Raclette說是起司，其實是一種起司料理，就是用鐵盤把起司融化⋯⋯」

「我有說我想知道嗎？」  
「這道料理其實很容易上手，只要買到專門的鐵盤⋯⋯」  
「我不想知道！」

真人越走越快，想甩脫突然化身為行走的法國料理百科，意圖相當明顯的法國人。碰上艾比之後三人以極快的速度繼續前進，也無法阻止法國人繼續描繪美味的饗宴。

不要說艾比，真人感覺自己都快要被說動，為了截斷法國人的話語，他轉頭問艾比：「你聖誕大餐習慣吃什麼？」

「我不過聖誕節。」  
艾比冷淡的回答，襯得每年聖誕節都經歷一番心理掙扎的人們感覺自己意志力薄弱。

「但它是一個不錯的吃大餐藉口，所以我不會放過它。」

聽到這句務實到足以切開一切纏繞思緒的補充說明，真人不禁笑了起來，「對，我們應該搜羅任何可以買得到，不管哪一國的聖誕食物，然後讓那些姍姍來遲，沒有加入採購的人們吃最詭異的那一些。」

那個場景讓羅蘭也笑了起來，雖然他不覺得那群經驗豐富的詐欺師，有那麼容易被誘導吃下那些食物，也許還會被反將一軍，但過程也是一種樂趣。

今年的聖誕節應該會過得很有趣。

＊＊＊

採買完回到住處，客廳的長桌很快就被堆滿，箱子和袋子蔓延到地上無人打理。一夥人像是被解除了節慶的魔法，各自找到地方安靜的窩著。

真人從來不知道為了節日採買是如此瘋狂而累人。對整件事情最熱衷的辛西亞已經整個人躺在沙發上，考量到她為了折扣施展了多少魅力，其實並不意外。平時總是好整以暇的羅蘭看起來也有點疲憊，習慣網購的人大概就是那麼容易就被打敗。艾比倒是和平時沒什麼兩樣，雖然也是靜靜坐著，總覺得隨時都能跳起來繼續活動。

真人羨慕艾比的體力，雖然知道對方是野獸等級，自己確實也疏於訓練，他開始胡亂想著回到咖啡園後如何安排訓練，總覺得搬運健身器材進咖啡園一定會被眾人圍觀，同時在寧靜中陷入昏昏沉沉的狀態。

這份寧靜沒過多久就被打破，辛西亞接到貨運的電話，大約半小時後就會將聖誕樹送至，迎接聖誕樹到來的興奮和原本的疲憊感互相抗衡，所有人都維持原本休息的姿勢，直到貨運的電話再次響起，辛西亞才站起來走向門口，結束通話後馬上指揮其他人移開她預想的擺設地點到門口之間所有的障礙物。

那棵樹擺進屋子之後，真人能感覺到氛圍微妙的變化，還是那個裝潢現代的屋子，但存在感強烈的樹木捎進了原始的氣息，又和屋內的偏黃的燈光融合成溫暖而自然的一隅。屋內擺設聖誕樹的場景，對真人來說只存在於電視或故事中，看著這棵樹，他便似乎被拉進不怎麼真實的世界裡。

這個不怎麼真實的世界裡，投射出的人物倒是很真實，辛西亞對著聖誕樹露出開懷的笑容，同時指揮其他人拿出裝飾品佈置。羅蘭微笑拒絕後被拉去當特調蛋酒的試喝員，雖然有些無奈，面對一堆酒瓶坐下時已回復稀鬆平常的模樣。

真人不想過去酒鬼那一區，但被區隔開來又不怎麼高興，他正要向艾比抱怨幾句，卻發現對方已經將袋子裡所有的裝飾品拉出來，在聖誕樹和地上裝飾品之間流轉的目光亮晶晶的，好像滿地都是她的玩具。

真人不確定艾比是否希望別人插手她的遊戲，從前的他大概會直接退出這塊領地以示尊重，但現在他學會先詢問對方想要怎麼佈置。

艾比聳聳肩，看來還沒選定中意的玩具，真人把自己一眼看中而買下的毬果捧到對方面前，獲得認同之後開始搜羅其他小型的掛飾，這些小裝飾品掛在樹枝上不是特別顯眼，更像是需要仔細探尋才會發現的隱藏版寶物。兩人商量後決定捨棄長串的燈泡掛飾，只掛了幾顆小燈泡上去，真人覺得它們很適合擔任尋寶的指引角色。

長串的燈泡掛飾被艾比拖來拖去，纏繞過沙發、桌子和地板的邊緣，最後安置在窗戶上端的牆壁上。這令真人鬆了一口氣，他可不想一坐上沙發就發現一屁股碎玻璃。

他們安置好燈泡，就被辛西亞招呼過去試酒還有吃晚餐。真人從溫好的酒感受到誠意，試喝了一口發現很順口，酒精猛烈的味道被濃郁的蛋奶香味包覆，完全喝不出是加了白蘭地這種烈酒。他又喝了威士忌和蘭姆酒的版本，味道有細微的差異，因為說不出比較喜歡哪一種，他每一杯又多喝了兩三口。

因為辛西亞又問了一次，他勉強選了一開始喝的那杯，但其實哪一杯都沒差，變冷之後味道應該都不會像現在那麼好，所以要在它們變冷之前喝完。他開始覺得有點暈，但是舒服的那一種暈，有點像他成年那個晚上，在媽媽的鼓勵下第一次喝溫好的梅酒，媽媽笑著說有些嘴饞，他受到舒服又放鬆的感覺驅使，沒有想太多地問媽媽為什麼不喝，在媽媽愣住的時候，他意識到自己正向對方遞出毒藥，張了張嘴卻不知道該阻止對方還是為自己辯解。

這片沈默與混亂由媽媽接管，說梅酒她可喝得夠多了，所以不用介意，但怎麼可能呢？所以當媽媽問味道如何的時候，他說不怎麼喜歡，然後避開不去看媽媽失望的模樣。那壺溫好的酒他沒有再碰，隔天早上已經完全冷透，他在倒掉之前喝了一口，只感覺到透心的冷意。

真人現在不想要也不需要再壓抑，於是向身旁的人宣告：「我很喜歡這個，溫溫的很好喝。」  
「我明白了，但喝太多會醉。」那個法國混蛋偷偷把其中一杯酒移開，他發現之後馬上攔了下來，「那我要練到可以喝很多。」他搶過杯子一口喝乾，看著對方無奈的模樣得意的笑了起來。

即使越來越暈，他還是成功偷到對方的酒喝，辛西亞在對面笑得很開心，他跟著又笑了起來，直到累了才停下來。他覺得很暈，也可能是想睡，但累到不想動。這時身旁的人好像說了什麼，低沈好聽的嗓音吸引著他貼近，因疲累而難以控制的身體整個被接住後，他終於能卸去所有力氣，安心入睡。

＊＊＊

羅蘭一開始用雙手支撐倒向他的身體，但對方今天的惡作劇額度顯然還沒用完，頭繼續無力地往下垂，為了提供更安穩的支撐點，他改用臂膀承接住對方。羅蘭將對方的舉動視為孩子氣的惡作劇，也許有幾秒他享受於兩人之間難得的親密，也很快壓制下來，這時候意亂情迷只會把自己搞得更混亂。

「他睡著了。」辛西亞小聲地說，然後笑著補充一句：「你們看起來像無尾熊抱著他的尤加利樹。」  
「我樂於成為他的安眠藥。」  
「真是甜蜜！但你應該沒辦法用這個姿勢撐上一夜。」

羅蘭直接將真人攙扶起來作為回應，真人的頭仍然沒有離開他的肩膀，扶著一個趴在自己身上的人，又被卡在椅子裡面移動並不容易，最後是艾比臉色不善地幫他們移開椅子，他才能輕推著對方往房間移動。

身上的人伸手環住自己的時候，他頓時停住，又因身後聲量變大的討論回歸現實。那兩人其實不用擔心，他比任何人更清楚這不是什麼幻想的場景，他過去的所作所為讓對方沒辨法安心地託付。身上的人只想抓個東西穩住，依憑對方這份對同伴基本的信任，他應該盡責當一棵尤加利樹，而不是什麼發情的動物。

移動到床邊時，羅蘭右手撫上真人的後腦，讓自己沈溺於最後幾秒鐘的親暱，隨後挪開左右側環住他的手，小心地扶著對方躺到床上。大概是認出自己的房間和床，對方相當配合，只是嘟噥了幾句。

真人軟昵的聲音和睡顏太過可愛，羅蘭可以感覺到自己加快的心跳，他忍不住想要觸碰睡著的人，手卻在離對方臉頰幾寸之處停下。他怕驚擾對方，更怕對方清醒之後厭惡的反應，於是小心起身走出房外。

「毛豆狀況如何？」  
「睡著了，但醒來可能會不太舒服，所以門我沒有關上。」  
「他就交給你了，我準備去休息。」  
「你注意一點，我不希望明天早上聽到慘叫。」對著艾比進房間前的警告，羅蘭只是不置可否的搖搖頭。

他在客廳待了一陣，確定房內的人沒有什麼動靜，才去沖了個澡。原本想速戰速決，但抬起頭的慾望需要平息，他乾脆放縱自己將剛剛的親暱和幻想揉和在一起，那份衝動果然很快就順著水流消散。

洗完澡之後，羅蘭為自己準備了一壺咖啡，便打開閱讀器繼續看一本由專欄故事集結成的書籍。描繪情感的書籍他一向歸為工具書，不過是有趣的那一種，有時候會碰上有趣到讓他忍不住發笑或鼻酸的書，他就會多看幾次，讓那些情感流淌進他的感官、他的腦袋。

他以為練習多次就可以掌控這些情感，直面自身慾望的源頭才發現那只是隔岸觀火。他看著這些故事，內心燃起的火苗卻隨著閃現的回憶不斷竄入，他苦中作樂的想，至少睡意是不會找上門了。

顯然他高估了自己，被房間裡的動靜吵醒，他才發現自己不知何時打起了瞌睡。他到房門時，真人正扶著桌子嘗試讓自己站穩，昏暗的光線中看不清神色。

「你需要什麼嗎？」他在門口問。  
「水，我想喝水。」  
「好，你先坐下來，我拿給你。」

羅蘭拿著水杯回來，卻看到真人搖搖晃晃地往外走，他推測對方是要進廁所，就先開了燈。對方果然往廁所走來，然後脫起了褲子，他先去放下水杯，維持背過身的方向等待對方解決生理需求，沖水聲響了一會卻沒聽到其他動靜。

他轉身看到真人穿好褲子站在馬桶前，一隻手撐著牆壁，於是邊走近邊問：「你想回去躺下嗎？」真人搖搖頭，整張臉皺了起來，他想了一下後說：「你是不是想吐？」對方遲疑了一下後點點頭，他便扶著對方在馬桶上坐下，並找了個塑膠袋遞到對方手上。

對方乾嘔的聲音讓他不自覺皺起了眉頭，回想起來這人顧著喝酒，桌上的食物都沒什麼動，難怪一下就醉了，自然也吐不出什麼東西。他沒有讓對方僵持太久，拿了水杯過來勸對方喝幾口，便扶對方回到床上。

羅蘭看到真人舒展開來的臉色，懸著的一顆心才稍微放下。他沒有真正照顧過別人，那些他想要照顧的人，都在他能做得更好之前離開了，這次他能把握住機會嗎？

看著對方的睡顏，原本滿是空洞的內心便被燃起的火苗填滿，即使他想退後，炙熱的情感也會驅使他前進，或許這就是答案。

**Author's Note:**

> 後續還想寫小孩們，以及奧茲和真人的對決（並沒有），但我也不知道在截稿前自己可寫到哪裡。
> 
> 寫了那麽多篇蘭豆，也想為自己身陷此坑的日子留下一點紀念，所以希望可以在這次CWT57出本。因為封面還在工事中，所以只先在內文裡面發[印調宣傳](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdT4tThfLH2F13yxwLXNBDz-SQTtFCDrJWnDj8oPRzeO1W3Ag/viewform)，再麻煩也喜愛這對詐騙夫夫的大家填寫了！  
> 


End file.
